Forsaken Dream
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Clone Honeydew unfreezes the real Honeydew when Xephos brings a strange but familiar curse into Yoglabs. This is kind of a Honeydew/Clone Honeydew ship, but it's also kind of Honeydew/Xephos ship too. / Yogscast fic.


"_What if everything you knew was a lie? What if everything around you was just a clever ruse to keep you hoping... to keep you dreaming? What if you desperately need to wake up? What would you do, Honeydew? Would you choose to stay blind?! Would you?!_

"_I... would. I'm happy. I want to dream forever. I don't want to wake up and see what he has done to the world. I want to be happy! Just let me hold onto this lie!"_

"_No. I can't. You've dreamed enough. You've got to wake up. You've got to breathe. You're the only one who can understand. Wake up, Honeydew. Wake up."_

Yoglabs was no more. Running faster and faster towards the place where he was kept, I knew he was still sleeping in that place. Still frozen, waiting for anything. For anyone. Soon he would become a victim of abandonment. His best friend had turned against it all and spread a curse.. A curse that covered everything in sand. It was so strange, and I could not understand, but all hope would be put into the sleeping dwarf. He knew everything I didn't.

Merely a copy of the original, I was mostly empty. Disposable and replaceable. The Spaceman didn't really need me, but he kept me close anyway. Sharing the attributes of his frozen best friend was enough for him, I suppose. I'll admit it was fun for awhile, but soon I couldn't keep up with the constant breakdowns he would suffer. One second, he'd be happy. The next, he'd be trying to hurt me. Eventually, something just seemed to finally snap inside him. Shoving me away, that's when the sand began to spread.

Huddled in the corner, I was panicking as it creeped towards my feet. He had gone, and soon I would give in to it. Just a clone, it wouldn't matter if I died anyway, I thought. No one would miss me. Still, I was suddenly reminded that though I was a clone, the original of me was still sleeping cold deep below. There was no way I could die knowing he would eventually become a victim too, and maybe just maybe, he could do something. Anything.

Somehow, the sand had not reached the CloneSec room, and things were eerily quiet. Still, I hurried to his place of frozen slumber and looked upon his face. It was surreal. I had never seen him before though I'd always known of him. The original. The first. The Master clone.

Studying him closer, it looked like he had been frozen in a perpetual movement of speaking. His eyes stared towards a window behind me. Looking back, that's all it was though. There was nothing there that I could see. Shrugging it off, I laid my hand on the ice to feel the chill of his resting place. Though empty and sad, it was kind of soothing to think he had been safe here all along while I carried him on. Regardless, it was time for him to wake up.

Pulling the lever to release him, it was almost instantly he fell from the vat into my arms. He was heavy, but I managed to keep him from getting hurt, at least. Seconds later, his eyes opened and we were finally able to speak. Working out his jaw that had been stuck for so long, he looked me in the eye, "You..."

"Can you walk?" I asked first thing. There wasn't time for idle chit chat.

"Uh... I don't know."

Pulling him up, his legs seemed to still be feeling the effects of being frozen, so I offered him my shoulder and headed towards the door. Of course, he wasn't without questions though, "Who are you?"

"Is it not obvious?" I said, punching the button to open the door, "I'm your clone."

"Good job. I mean, why are you here? Where are you taking me?"

Making our way up the halls, I made sure to keep an eye out for any encroaching sand, "Something has happened to Yoglabs, and I was scared you would be hurt. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"So you were the asshole yelling for me to wake up?"

"I wasn't yelling, but I did wake you up."

Stopping suddenly, I peeked around the corner. Still no sand to be seen, but there was no getting comfortable. Breaking towards the elevator, we were safely in. "Okay. I'm still a little drowsy, but I understand there is something wrong. What has happened? Where is Xephos?"

"That's just it. Xephos caused this."

Confusion was written all over his face, "This? What did he do?"

The elevator door slid open, and there did we both see the extent of what he did, "He sent out this plague of sand."

There was shock all over his face now. The yellow menace had covered almost everything. It would be hell getting through it, but I would try with my best to get us through even though he was having a breakdown now, "Israphel? Could it really be him? No, it couldn't be, could it?"

Breaking through, trying to get outside, I listened to him in my ear but none of it made sense, "Who's Israphel? I've never heard of him."

"A bad man. The last time I saw anything like this, it was his doing."

"But I saw Xephos spread it. There is no doubt it was him this time."

"Yeah, maybe... maybe I've lost him to Israphel after I slept so long..."

He fell silent, and I glanced over to see if he was alright, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I..." He sighed a bit, "I just think I should have kept dreaming forever."

Lingering on his words, it took me forever to reply, "You really think so, huh?"

Finally, we found ourselves outside, and still, sand seemed to go on for miles. It wasn't just Yoglabs. Everything was going to be covered in it. Xephos was long gone, but he just seemed to stare blankly out as I just stood beside him, "Are you afraid?

"Only of what I'll see when I find him. If he's really gone to Israphels side, I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"Yeah, I'm afraid of that too, but listen," Taking his hand, I smiled a bit, "You're the only one who understand this. You're the only one who is capable of helping him. He needs you."

His grip tightened, "I know, but... it seems he and I are always in trouble. There is always something wrong. I just want to go back before everything happened... before Israphel came along and destroyed us... The time that I dream about constantly."

"Then fight for that, Honeydew. Go after him and bring him back. Stop dreaming about it and make it your reality. Show Israphel that he has no power; That he has no control over your best friend. I woke you up to make a difference. Come on! Let's go get that big dumb babby!"

Surprised to hear such confidence, he seemed to be completely taken aback, but the growing will to go forward was suddenly triggered. My words had been enough for him, "Y-you're right! I've waited around long enough, letting others be the hero. Freezing myself out of fear of my humanity, but it's enough. It's my turn to save the day. I'm gonna ram my foot right up Israphels ass! Follow me, I'll lead the way!"

He trudged forward triumphantly ,and I followed behind, still holding his hand that had loosened but still held a subtle tremble.


End file.
